This invention relates to switching circuits for performing logic functions in digital computers and other LSI applications where binary switches are required. The capability of digital computers and other logic systems employing switching circuits is largely dependent upon the switching speed of the circuits. This is particularly true in view of the enormous number of switching operations which must be performed within a given time period for successful computation or data processing. Consequently, the prior art in logic circuitry emphasizes the development of circuits having high switching speeds.
One high speed switching circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,652 to H. S. Yourke. This patent describes a basic current switch which has been utilized widely in the art in view of its high switching speed capability.
Various improvements have been made upon the basic current switch configuration in order to improve performance for particular applications. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,363; 3,757,138; and 3,509,362 all describe current switching circuits of different configurations.
A need still exists in the prior art, however, for an improved current switching configuration which will lend higher speed and good logic capability with lower power requirements.